


病玫瑰/The Sick Rose

by ReninyCCA



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 老罗斯在圣诞节前成功重感冒，不得不取消了与雅各布的游（yue）戏（hui）约（yao）定（qing）Merry Christmas.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 2





	病玫瑰/The Sick Rose

意外总是说来就来，就如这突如其来的风寒在圣诞前夜压倒罗斯。

不知是与男孩的空中之旅太过疯狂还是收拾制造麻烦的小老鼠时过于兴奋，抑或是与某个瑟瑟发抖的路人擦肩而过，总之，现在，麦克斯韦尔·罗斯，这个总是精力充沛的怪人病倒了。虽然罗斯的圣诞游戏取消了，但雅各布还是忍不住把手搭上阿尔罕布拉剧院的大门。只是探望生病的友人，这是礼貌，他这么想着，为自己在平安夜离开伊薇和黑鸦帮以及壁炉故事会寻找正当理由。

阿尔布拉罕的圣诞剧演仍在热闹上映，但罗斯的房门将它们锁在了外面，所有热闹与喧嚣都被拒之门外。

除了雅各布。

“啊，亲爱的雅各布，你来了。”这间老式英国书房没有沾染到任何圣诞节的气息，书桌边的男人陷在一张铺着厚绒毯的躺椅中，腿部盖着毛毯，膝上还放着一本摊开的书。如同所有患上感冒的病人，罗斯声音中带着些许嘶哑：“真可惜，今晚的游戏不得不取消了。”

“刘易斯说，你病了。”雅各布隔着皮质手套下意识搓了搓指尖，他突然意识到这头脑一热的拜访有些不合时宜，“你还好吗，罗斯。”

“虽然还有些头疼，但小乌鸦的叫声让我好了许多。”罗斯指着笼子里的鸟道，“你听，他在担心我。”

“比起鸟叫，恐怕你更需要吃药。”雅各布说。

“那些庸医可治不好我的病，亲爱的。”罗斯讽刺道，“他们只擅长下病危通知和兜售没有什么用的水或是研究怎么往病人的直肠里吹气。”

"刘易斯说你拒绝医生开的药。”雅各布坐下来靠着炉火取暖，手里的铁钎拨弄着木柴让它们燃烧得更旺一些,“这么大了害怕打针吃药？”他戳穿他。

“好吧，有一个偏方可以让我好受些。”

“是什么。”

“它听起来会有些奇怪。”

“我希望我能找到它。”

“那么你听好了，亲爱的，开心药水配方——麦克斯韦尔·罗斯特供版。”罗斯接着说道，“需要一小袋科拉果、一夸脱泰晤士河水、两颗酸橙、一根香草荚、一块肺痨病人用过的手帕、三只下水道里的红眼死老鼠，一小把新鲜的芫荽，一枚生姜还有半磅砂糖。”

“我很快回来。”雅各布带着罗斯这张奇怪的清单匆匆离开。

步履轻灵的鸟儿飞进来又飞出去。室内又恢复了安静，只有跳跃的炉火偶尔发出干燥木柴燃烧时特有的噼啪声。

O Rose thou art sick. （啊，玫瑰，你病了。）

The invisible worm, （那目不可见的虫豸，）

That flies in the night （在夜空中飞舞）

In the howling storm: （在咆哮的风暴中飞舞。）

罗斯手中的书页仿佛在与他对话。那些在夜空与风雪一同飞舞的东西，煤渣、碎屑、飞虫、病毒、流言、恶意、空虚、妄想、爱欲，终日游荡在伦敦的大街小巷，熏染着人们的双手与心灵。

Has found out thy bed （而他找到了你）

Of crimson joy: （在绛色花床。）

And his dark secret love （用他黑色的隐秘之爱）

Does thy life destroy.（将你的生命摧毁。）

他会杀了你，终有一天他会杀死你，你在向危险挑衅，墨迹透过纸张在向他咆哮。那就来吧，罗斯想，他对他着了魔，一头扎进了爱情的陷阱。

爱如天使，亦是魔鬼。

他被男孩的一举一动引动心绪，仿佛找到了灵魂背后缺失的另一半。在雅各布的眼睛里，重新合成原初的人，强壮，完美，可与诸神媲美，升上鸟雀与云端之国，在光辉里触摸到彼岸的砖块。

雅各布很快为罗斯带来了那些东西，衣襟里夹带着风雪和姜饼的味道扑入室内。

“太好了，我们可以开始调配麦克斯韦尔·罗斯特供的圣诞惊喜了。”罗斯支使着男孩作为他的双手，“把手帕和老鼠扔进河水里搅拌，最后把液体倒进花洒，浇在外面那帮吵吵闹闹的家伙头上。”

“这样，我们就能在复活节前参加他们的葬礼啦。”

雅各布停下了手中的动作注视罗斯，“我以为你这开心药水是给自己喝的，而不是用来传播瘟疫。”

“瘟疫？”罗斯笑道，“是了，瘟疫，洪水淹没不了的地方，神就用瘟疫清扫这个世界。”

雅各布看着他，男孩金绿色的眼睛在炉火的衬托下熠熠闪光。他似乎看穿一切，剥开罗斯假笑着的表皮，里面包裹着一节干枯的朽木。

“看来这个笑话不好笑。”罗斯转移话题道，“哈，雅各布，这送来的热红酒温度正好，还是让我们来调配给自己喝的快乐药水吧。”

“壁炉里的热水和砂糖混合，酸橙、两枚科拉果、芫荽和生姜一同捣碎，把果汁加入糖水中，再加入一半的热红酒，最后扔进半根剖开的香草荚。”

“完成。”雅各布将杯子递给罗斯，顺势坐在他身边，“味道还不错，臭河水和死老鼠就应该从配方上剔除。”

“没了它们可就不是麦克斯韦尔·罗斯特供版啦。”罗斯笑着说，“不仅要愉悦肉体，还要满足心灵。”

“难道你的快乐就是传播瘟疫吗，老家伙。”雅各布问道。

“洪水淹没不了的地方，众神就用瘟疫清扫这个世界，垂死的东西会速死，新生的东西会速生。”罗斯指着那些随意堆放在桌上的剧本们说道：“而这些千篇一律的老旧故事，除了人名别无它异，只适合喂给炉火充当火引。”

“那你有什么新鲜故事吗，罗斯。”

“相比于新鲜的故事，人们更青睐于陌生的叙述，有时那些新鲜的故事反而会引起不适，你想试试吗？”

“听起来不错。”雅各布捧着杯子准备听今晚的第一个故事。

“虽然很抱歉，但我不得不从一个老掉牙的词开始：很久很久以前……”

很久很久以前，战争的阴影尚未笼罩大地的时候。有三个内陆国相依相偎，在他们的南部魔法封禁，而北面疾风呼啸，东边沙漠阻挡人的去路，西边则是高山难越。向那绵延的高山望去，传说山的那一边就是海洋，人们称呼它为“波塔尼斯”，意为“望洋山”。属于海洋的传说在内陆国流传已久，但从未有人告诉他人自己亲眼见过海。那些生长在内陆国的年轻人，总是野心勃勃，他们中的一部分会在某个晨光熹微的早晨选择独自踏上波塔尼斯的山石，一去不返。而另一部分年轻人则选择留在国内，老死终身。尽管很多人发誓会重返故乡，但返乡路上空空荡荡。曾有一位国王派遣他的使臣前去探索，最终自己也动身前往，但之后他们也音信全无。

“山的那边有什么？”雅各布问道。

“不知道。”罗斯回答说，“先知们将关于海的寓言镌刻在神庙的墙壁上，传说在波塔尼斯的另一头就是海，那是一条奔涌向赫拉克勒斯的河流，最终抵达世界的尽头。贵族们也讨论着波塔尼斯，在山的那一边，是神与神的战场，掩盖了神迹的密林深处，河流在此坠入深渊。前往波塔尼斯的人越来越多，甚至在银莲花与一品红间踏出一条蜿蜒的山路，但内陆的子民依旧不知道山的那边有什么。直到一位美丽的公主诞生在其中一个王国……”

她比鲜花妩媚，比泉水动人，星月不能遮掩她的双眸，晨光难抵她的光辉，她比那里的一切都美丽可爱。一位年轻的猎人在公主的美貌前惊呼，她一定比大海更美。那么她是否能抵挡海洋对人的诱惑？这位年轻的猎人被要求前往波塔尼斯，若他能顺利归来，便能原谅他对神明的亵渎，并娶公主为妻。满怀信心的勇者在朝露与公主的歌声里踏上前往远方的道路。

“但他也没有回去。”罗斯轻描淡写地结束了这个故事，就像吃完盘子里最后一口牛排放下刀叉一般理所当然。“公主等待着情人归来，终身未婚，她死后，人们用她的遗产建了一座寺庙，那些失去了亲人的人在里面诅咒大海。”

“什么？”雅各布诧异道，“为什么？”

“和预想的童话结局不一样吗，我的男孩。”罗斯笑道，“离开了古老的命运之轮，人们就无法像俄狄浦斯一样行走了？”

“至少不应该是这样的结局。”雅各布不满道，他抿动两下嘴唇，却说不出比勇士归乡更令人满意的结局。

“那个年轻人的确到达了山的另一边，波光粼粼的大海就在他眼前。”罗斯说道，“但他回不去了，被海所折服。”他回不去了，在他看到大海的一瞬间，他的世界就已经与故乡的人们不一样了，属于大海的印记渗入了他的灵魂。

好吧，雅各布暗自不满。他得承认老套的故事结局更令人满意？不，不对。直觉告诉他那是老罗斯的歪理，他不能中了对方的圈套。

“再讲一个吧，罗斯，我想听。”

“好吧。这个故事并没有那么久远，结局也一定会让你满意。就在你经过的某个地方，伦敦的一处垃圾场。那些泥水里的废弃物们聚在一起说话……”

“布莱多拉斯欣喜不已，他又是布莱多拉斯了。”罗斯吐出最后一句话。属于圣诞的钟声在此刻敲响，而雅各布已经在壁炉和故事的包围中睡着了。男孩趴在他的躺椅边从胳膊里露出半张安静的睡颜，眼窝与鼻翼的光影在炉火前明明灭灭，如同每个今晚在壁炉前睡着的孩子。

罗斯俯身亲吻他的额头。

“圣诞快乐，我的男孩。”

你身躯已然长成，内里仍是孩童。

致我的灵魂之水，我的爱欲之踵。

Merry Christmas.

—END— 

**Author's Note:**

> *出于对阅读时声韵节奏的个人喜好，威廉·布莱克的诗用的原文，读起来会比较好听。我知道有朋友吐槽过文里夹英文的方式不妥，(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ对不起我没忍住，努力翻译了一下希望不影响阅读。|･ω･｀) 
> 
> →【罗斯讲的故事不是我写的，来自邓萨尼勋爵】 


End file.
